A Love Like This
by Juiz
Summary: A one-shot lemon filled private moment in the home of the Uzumakis. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any head-canons you want me to write about don't hesitate to message me!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and all work you see below is strictly fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a one-shot story and full of lemons. Actually the whole thing is <strong>one big sour lemon<strong>. So enjoy! Also, if you like this, then please don't hesitate to ask me to fulfill your head-canons for any Naruto characters. I would love too do just that and it gives me more ideas to work with! Also, if you liked the first chapter of First And Last, I'll be putting that off hold right now for a bit because I just don't have to time to write long-term story right now. So one-shots will have to do! With that said, please enjoy this **naruhina** lemon._

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, please stop." Hinata whispered to his husband, whose hand was brushing the inside of her thigh tenderly, trying to get her aroused. So far it had been futile and Naruto had just made her slightly annoyed as she read a book on the couch next to him.<p>

They were newly married and the young blond haired ninja wanted to explore everything about his new wife. So he poked and prodded at her, making sure he knew what was okay and what just made her mad. Right now he wasn't sure what he was dealing with. The skin of her legs was raised with goosebumps and her cheeks were flushed with color. He knew what he was doing was a turn on with her body's reaction but the way her brows were furrowed and she kept trying to inch away was something new and bizarre to him.

Hinata almost always wanted Naruto to touch her in someway, whether it be something as simple as a hand on the shoulder or something more sensual and intimate like what they do behind the closed doors of their bedroom. But right now, with his warm calloused fingers delicately moving further up the inside of her leg, she felt annoyed. Today she hadn't felt well all day and wasn't in the mood to do much touching.

Naruto looked at her with sad blue eyes, removing his hand and resting it on her knee cap. "Hime, what's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned right now and didn't want to push her if she didn't want it.

Those lavender eyes he loved so much looked away and she bit her bottom lip. "I..." she paused, looking for the right words to say, "I'm just not in the mood. I'm fighting off some nausea right now, and I don't want to get you sick." She gave him a reassuring smile, she didn't like worrying him.

It didn't help much because his fingers clenched at the skin of her knee, but not painfully. "We'll go see Sakura-chan right away, she'll give you something for it." Naruto motioned to get up but Hinata's words stopped him.

"I went this morning. She gave me some medicine and just said to rest for the rest of the day. Other people in the village are getting some stomach sickness too, and it only lasts a day or two." A pale hand reached up, caressing his cheek and she smiling wholeheartedly at him. She loved him and didn't want to cause him distress on her behalf.

Naruto sighed deeply into her palm and placed a small kiss on the soft skin. "If you say so. I just want you to be okay and healthy. Having a sick wife is no fun." He growled lowly in his throat and nipped at her palm slightly hardly biting the skin.

The blush never left her face, in fact it got deeper and redder. Naruto was a kind husband, constantly making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed or desired. He made sure she had a enough love from him too. It wasn't just in the bedroom that she felt wanted and loved by him but also in the streets of Konoha where he held her hand and kissed her cheek and told her he loved her over and over. Everyday was living her dream that had magically formed into reality. She couldn't ask for anything more from him because just being next to him like this was enough for her.

"Naruto-kun, we can still have fun even with me being sick." Her sweet lips that Naruto loved to kiss so much came close to his own until they rested against his. He parted his own, welcoming her advance and glided his tongue along her bottom lip.

His hand went back to her inner thigh, testing the waters a bit. When she didn't protest he moved on, drawing his index finger over her panties, and feeling the small mound that her clit formed. He felt her flinched and heard her softly moan against him. This caused him to smile into their kiss which he soon parted himself from, now he kissed along her jawline and moved down to her neck, biting gently along the taught smooth skin causing another cry of pleasure to some her mouth.

Hinata moved her hands up to his chest, gently pushing at him while not even looking at him. He could only see the red of her ears behind the tendrils of dark hair. He removed his hand from between her thighs too, he wasn't about to continue coaxing her into something sexual because he knew she wasn't a force loving woman.

To his surprise though, she parted her legs more for him, grabbing his hand and placing it back where it had come from. "I-I didn't say stop." She mumbled quietly, almost to herself. Even if Naruto hadn't heard her her body language gave her away so he smiled, bring his free hand up to push back her hair so he could see her face more. Still she wouldn't look at him out of embarrassment of the moment. He moved in closed, speaking softly into her ear his breathing making the hairs on her neck to raise. "Are you sure, Hinata-hime?" While he spoke his fingers lightly traced along her moist panties.

The shy kunoichi nodded slightly, and proceeded to remove her hand from his arm and lean back into the couch. The long shirt she had been wearing lifted up, exposing her womanly curves to him. Kami, he loved looking at her body, but her nude form was even better and it was only for him to see. He wouldn't waste this opportunity she was presenting to him.

So the blond took hold of those gray colored panties and pulled them down, exposing the small patch of pubic hair and then finally her womanhood. It glistened in the dim light of the room and twitched as he stared. That was Hinata letting him know that she felt uncomfortable, even closing her legs in an attempt to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry Hime." Naruto grinned unapologetically at her. He loved every inch of her and it was a shame that she was hiding from him. So he ignored that area for the moment as he placed her panties onto the floor. Then he moved over her, not placing his weight onto her at all, but his hand were on her now, roaming up her shirt and moving up to her breasts. The shirt moved with his hands, exposing the curve of her waist and the contours of her stomach.

Hinata squirmed underneath him, playfully trying to get away from him as he kissed just above her belly bottom and moved his thumbs over her hardening nipples. She groaned quietly against the back of her hand, muffling it some. Naruto grabbed the hand and moved it away from her mouth and spoke against the crevice between her parted breasts. "Don't do that, I like to hear your moans. It lets me know that you're pleased." His smile sent her emotions over board, she loved that look he gave her that her know that he wanted her right then and now.

Her previous thoughts of not wanting to do much of anything tonight were set aside with a carnal desire for him. So she relaxed more into her current position, offering her body to him like a lamb to slaughter.

Naruto saw this and blinked a bit at her, suddenly aware that she was giving into the same desire he had for her right now. He took this opportunity to remove his own shirt, exposing the hard muscles of his body, which Hinata couldn't help herself but touch. She loved the difference between their skin colors. His tan while her's looked like the most fragile porcelain. But it wasn't fragile, and Naruto knew that the first moment he put his hands on her.

After the two just stared at each other for a few moments of private intimacy with just looking into each's eyes. Just that was enough to send him over and Hinata gasped when she felt his hard phallus press against her. "N-Naruto-kun..." She looked away as soon as she felt it and pointed a thin finger to it. Naruto was the one blushing now, he cleared his throat then and started to remove his boxers that suddenly felt constricting.

To his surprise his wife stopped him, placed her hands on his wrists while looking up at her. "No, I want to take them off." It was bold of her to say this and out of place, but right now it was extremely erotic. He wanted to ravish her right then and there, but he wanted to see where this might go so he nodded to her, giving her the 'okay.'

Slowly, Hinata removed her hands from Naruto's and brought then to the fabric of his boxers. Hesitantly she gripped them and tugged them down, moving the elastic waist band over his manhood which seemed to spring out, surprising her even though she had seem it many times before. Now his boxers were at his knees and he finished the job of taking them off, as Hinata just stared wide-eyed at his penis. Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at her which she quickly felt embarrassed about and then nudged him slightly.

Once more the blond leaned over her, spreading her legs with his own body. She was aroused enough that the opening to her vagina let him in smoothly without any resistance. Still she clenched up as her insides pulsed around his manhood. "H-Hinata relax for me, okay?" At his words she did, and Naruto sighed in relief now as he pushed more into her. Her moans were enough sometimes to set him over the edge but today he was determined to last as long as he could. He wanted to please her more than he wanted to please himself.

"Can I move?" He asked his wife, his face only inches away from hers. She nodded, this time not looking away from his eyes.

He started slow at first, pumping in and out, getting a feel of her before he moved a bit faster. He wanted to make her crave for more from him, he wanted to get those moans he loved loud and get her to cling to him while she climaxed. Despite her being a shy woman, in bed his hime was entirely different if you turned her on just right. It was amusing and arousing.

Hinata gripped at his forearms at first, her mouth open with his favorite sounds pouring from it. He watched as her chest moved up and down, those pink nipples hard and enticing, so he placed his mouth over one, sucking and nibbling at it. This gave the kind of reaction he wanted out of her. Her back arched more and her grip became tighter. "Naruto-k-kun, please..." She couldn't get the words out, but he could tell what she wanted by her body language and the way she clenched around him.

Naruto gave a toothy grin and stopped teasing her nipple with his mouth and moved it to her ear. "Please what Hinata-hime? Tell me what you want." He even stopped moving, not continuing until she told him what she wanted.

Her breathing was quick and heavy while her brow furrowed in frustration. Naruto just chuckled to himself, proud at what he was doing. Soon her silence broke and she reached up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Hokage-sama, please!" She pleaded with him, even using his formal name that the people of the village called him. It was his one weakness in bed and she had used it for her own gain.

"You are such a seductive wife!" He laughed before starting his movements again, this time fast pace causing the couch to move at every thrust. They both gave into their emotions, their moans loud enough for anyone passing by to hear. He thrusted harder and harder, the sound of their skin smashing together echoing through the house. Naruto was reaching his climax now, his hips bucking against hers. Hinata's chest was moving up and down quickly, her body getting hotter and something inside her was about to burst from within her. It was an odd sensation that she had never felt before right now. Sure she had felt good with him before but this was different, it was like her entire body was climaxing, every nerve becoming sensitive like never before.

"Hinata..I'm..I'm." His voice gave out as he did, releasing himself inside of her just as she was climaxing around him.

"Naruto!" She cried, gripping tighter onto him while she felt his warmth being poured inside her, an all too familiar sensation.

After they had come down from their mutual climax Naruto rested himself against, breathing heavily against her chest. Her fingers combed through his hair, that was damp with sweat, lovingly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said against his hair, breathing in the scent of soap.

He moved to look up at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Yes, my Hime?"

"Well..." She looked away from him a nervous look coming to those eyes he loved so much. "I..."

His brows furrowed in worry as he sat up some, taking his other hand and enveloping her face entirely. "What's wrong? Do you feel unwell? If you were feeling unwell you should have told me to stop." He was so concerned for her well being that he didn't know how red her face was right now. So he kept talking, "I'll call Sakura, she'll be right over!" The crazed blond, still naked, went to move but Hinata grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Hinata?"

"You don't need to call Sakura, because I'm not sick." She still couldn't look at him properly.

Naruto was confused now, if she wasn't sick, then why was she feeling unwell? He knelt down in front of her. "Then what is it?" He sat her up and took her hands into his own.

Her cheeks puffed up, as if she were struggling to get the words out. Her teeth bit down on her lips and she could only look at their entwined hands.

Naruto was getting flustered now in her hesitation. "Just tell me!"

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled as loud as her voice would go.

Then there was extreme silence between them both.

Naruto gawked at her, unbelieving and not registering what she had just said. But his mouth opened anyway. "Preg...nant?"

She nodded, clutching at his hand. "M'hm. You're going to be a father Naruto-kun."

"A father?" His eyes widened. "I'm going to be a father!" Hinata just continued to smile and nod at him.

"A father-ttebayo!" He yelled and tackled Hinata into the couch, both their eyes glistening.

"I love you." Hinata said into his neck softly.

He smiled like a fool and placed his hands on her stomach. "I love you both."


End file.
